


Juicy and You'll See

by tinknevertalks



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Plot What Plot, Song fic, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was my first Glee fic, and my first Rachel/Will fic. Set directly after the win at Sectionals in season 1. Song doesn't belong to me, neither do the characters... I just like making them do stuff. Unbeta'd, but I hope you like.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Juicy and You'll See

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Glee fic, and my first Rachel/Will fic. Set directly after the win at Sectionals in season 1. Song doesn't belong to me, neither do the characters... I just like making them do stuff. Unbeta'd, but I hope you like.

His cock was buried to the hilt, gently pulsing between her thighs as she sang a private rendition of her song. Her ballad from Sectionals just for him. As each phrase passed from her lips he moved his hips, a slow motion following her words. His deep eyes dared her to miss a word, to moan in pleasure with each pass. Expert hands flicked pert nipples as she sang in the darkness of the shadows. She was gliding on each syllable, a skater trying desperately not to spill, spiral and fall.

Her phrases, smooth and languid, hid the quivers of her body, the music playing in both their minds as everything else fell to obscurity. If he were daring, he'd move her to his desk, holding his Cinderella closely, his rose of sheer perfection, but there they stayed, moving together as her voice worked. A knowing smile played on her lips as she told him she'd have her bite, "Sir," her muscles squeezing inexperiencly around him.

As the song changed tempo, so did his hips, each thrust punctuating the last word of each line, his lips in time with his cock as she sang up the octave. His thumb played on her clit, gently rotating, stroking and generally making electricity fly up her spine before it came back down to pool in her lower abdomen, "Bam!" Her eyes, once wide, gazed at him, dark and sultry. "Hey Mr Schuester, here I am..."

As her band marched out and her drum was beat, Will groaned in the back of his throat, speeding up in counterpoint to the long notes. Leaning ever so slightly, she whispered, "Get ready for me love, cause I'm a comer," the words and the feelings of her tight wetness coalescing around his aching cock until all he felt was ripples and spasms of pleasure, her voice high when she finished. The song was over and all that was left was the duet of panting and pleased sighs, their foreheads resting against each other.

Rachel smiled uncertainly, her dark eyes boring into his. "We were better on the day."

Will laughed gently. "I know," he said as he kissed her cheek, the shadows hiding them as they came down from their oxygen highs, the Sectionals trophy their only witness to the whole shebang.


End file.
